The objective of this study is to identify the T cell receptor-ligand interactions important for cellular trafficking to the genital tract, and to determine whether functional antigen-specific CTLs can be directed to the cervix following vaccination. In the first part of their study, they will compare in non-vaccinated, HPV(-) and HPV (+) women, the phenotype (including homing receptor expression) of T cells from the cervix and peripheral blood. They will also examine adhesion molecule expression on cervical epithelium. In the second part of the study, they will measure changes in anti-HPV CTL effector frequency in peripheral blood and cervix of HPV+ women after receiving the BIOTOPE vaccine using a flow assay that measures IFN gamma production following in vitro culture of cells with the antigenic epitope of the vaccine. They will also determine whether HPV-specific CTLs obtained from the cervix are enriched within the population of peripheral blood T cells expressing either systemic or mucosal homing receptors after vaccination. Their hypothesis is that CTL precursors that express systemic homing receptors eventually migrate to mucosal tissue sites. Their goals are to obtain information about T cell trafficking to the genital tract and to evaluate the BIOTOPE vaccine to induce CTL's within the cervix.